Caught
by restless-mess
Summary: Ryan sneaks into Calleigh's lab to borrow a file but ends up finding more than he bargains for.... EC Part 2/2. Part 2 rated M for safety.
1. Oh God

A/N- Part 1/2. Rated T for language and a bit o' sexualness. (Just a bit)

Not beta'ed, so all mistakes are my fault aaaand. . . Don't ask where this came from, cause I don't know. Enjoy?

------

It was late; freaking late.

At least, too late for any sane person who had begun work at 8AM that day to still be at said work place. But alas, there he was stalking ever so slowly towards Calleigh's lab to borrow a file from a case she processed about six months ago. Somehow, the idiot he currently had in holding for robbing a gas station in broad day light this morning had also been a suspect in a staged murder-suicide six months ago. Calleigh's case file would hopefully confirm his suspicions, save him about 4 hours of work and put this jack ass away.

'_Who uses the same unique bullets in another crime after they've barely escaped a murder charge? . . . Who robs a freaking gas station at 10 in the morning? God people are stupid,' _he thought as he rounded the corner to her door.

Normally, he wasn't at all this bitter; he loved his job. But it was inching towards midnight and all he could think about was the soft cotton pillows and fluffy down blankets of his currently empty bed.

In case Calleigh was still working, which wouldn't surprise him; he politely poked his head into the lab and took a quick scan of her workspace. It was mostly dark in the lab save for a dim light emanating from around the corner of the concrete partition where the shooting range was located.

Sliding his body through the glass door he swiftly made his way to her filing cabinet. Quietly opening the middle drawer labelled F-J, his fingers passed over the labels of the folders looking for the one he needed. He could barely see some of the labels as they were written lightly in pencil so with a sigh, he stalked across the room toward the vague outline of a light switch.

Making his way over he oh-so-gracefully tackled one of her desk stools with his thigh. "Shit!" he yelped, rubbing the point of contact. He would run into the only stool in the entire room that was nailed permanently to the floor. '_Great.'_

Limping towards the partition he felt along the wall for the switch, but before he could find it, he heard low whispers coming from behind the partition where the dim light was. '_What the hell?' _he thought to himself. Before he could make it to the end of the partition he heard a low, manly groan, "Cal..."

'_What the... Jesus Christ! Was she in there with a guy? Oh god. He had to get out of there...'_

"It's okay, nobody knows we're here. We won't get caught," he heard Calleigh's low purr reply.

Boy was she wrong. _Who could she be with? _he wondered.

Her and Delko had been dancing around each other for God knows how long. '_I wonder if it's him?' _he thought devilishly. He had noticed a definite shift in their relationship at work. He was a CSI after all and Delko was an easy read. Calleigh however he had asked directly and she played dumb. '_Yeah right.'_

Turning around from his immediate instinct to flee the scene of the crime, he tip toed quietly to the edge of the partition knowing from memory that Calleigh and whoever she was with wouldn't be able to see him if he kept at a certain angle.

Ever so slowly, he carefully placed a hand around the corner to steady himself. He leaned in just as slowly as he began to peak around the wall.

His heart began to conga incessantly inside his ribcage, thumping twice with each short breath he took.

"Mmm," he heard a throaty moan come from what he hoped was Calleigh.

Despite the guilt he felt for intruding on Calleigh, whom he genuinely liked and respected; he kept leaning forward to catch a peak of her gentleman. God he hoped it was Delko because so far, Eric hadn't verbally let anything slip about him and Calleigh. This confirmation would allow Ryan to put him through hell until they went public with their relationship. He would leave Calleigh alone; she'd been professional and a great mentor to him as a CSI. Despite his rocky start with Delko, they were friends now but he absolutely could not pass up an opportunity to get some revenge.

Oh yes, he would make him squirm.

Finally, as if it had taken years to get there, his gaze fell to the third stall. His focus caught first to Calleigh's red silk shirt pooled in a trail to where she and the mystery man now were. The shirt was followed by what looked like a man's undershirt. '_Damn, that could be anyone's', _he cursed internally, his eyes scanning for any of Delko's clothes.

Instead, his eyes next landed on Calleigh's hand, white knuckled, gripping the brick divider and then to her black stiletto clad feet which were parted and dangling just in view. All he could catch of the mystery man was a sliver of his butt which was thankfully clothed in plain black pants. If he remembered correctly, Delko was wearing black dress pants today... but so were half the men who worked here.

"Oh... god," a slow moan came from the stall. He saw Calleigh's hand move from the divider to grip the behind of her anonymous partner. "Uhh."

'_Oh for Christ's sake, this is so NOT worth It', _he grimaced abandoning the stakeout and shuffled toward the door.

Fighting a gag, he held the door until it quietly shut completely before his spine shivered and he let out an involuntary "Ah!"

'_Fuck.' _How the fuck was he supposed to act normal tomorrow around Calleigh, his co-worker... who was senior to him after he heard her sex noises. Sex noises. "Eugh," he let out another involuntary shiver.

Not that he didn't find Calleigh a bit attractive, but the fact that he had just heard anyone but himself having sex with someone made him want to scoop his own ear drums out with a spork.

Maybe he could call in sick tomorrow and wait until it blew over... Or, he could just forget the whole thing ever happened. She didn't know he was in her lab. She didn't know he had heard her moaning and... '_Christ.' _

'_Okay,' _he breathed_. _He would stop replaying it over in his head **immediately**. He would come into work early tomorrow, bury himself in paperwork and act like a god damn adult.

Fishing into his jean pocket for his car keys he decided the recent turn of events called for him to immediately vacate the building, go home and sleep. Or at least attempt to rid this occurrence from his mind so he could sleep, and hopefully go back to his normal work life.

Taking in a steadying breath, he exited Miami Dade PD through to the parking structure where his car was parked; he then got in and began the journey home.

As he eased out of the structure, he opened the windows allowing the air to flow through the car, washing away the thought of Calleigh moaning against some guy who...

'_Oh God. This is going to be such a long night.'_

_-----_

**Part 2 Preview:**

_Obliging more than willingly, he pulled the tank top over his head, dropping it somewhere near Calleigh's forgotten shirt. _

_"You should be shirtless more often," she drawled lazily into his ears, her hands roaming everywhere and anywhere over his naked torso._

_"Mmm, and you should wear these more often," he slurred back, his hands skimming up and down the fabric at her hips. _

_Silently thanking whichever deity convinced Calleigh to wear a skirt today, he slid the fabric up her thigh before he-_

Click.

_They both froze, breaking their lips apart, Calleigh burying her face in his collar. _

_"Is someone in here?" he whispered slowly in to her ear._

_"I don't know," she replied into his._

_Calleigh heard the characteristic screech of the file cabinet drawer being opened, footsteps and then-_

_"Shit!"_

-----

A/N- So, R&R? Pretty please, I'm a feedback addict and I need my fix.

Just a little forewarning, next chapter might be rated M, for safety. It's really not bad or graphic, but just a heads up if you are planning on reading on. Thanks!


	2. What do we do?

A/N- Thanks to everyone for reading, favouriting and reviewing last chapter! It really makes my day reading what you think. I really hope you enjoy the coming EC-ness as much as I did writing it!

Onward:

----

Calleigh had just nearly finished putting away her last test fire for the night. She had gotten behind when four cases needed bullet comparisons on top of the five she was already working on. Normally, she would have only had to stay about an hour or two longer than her usual departure time, but Eric had insisted they take a late lunch together at his place. He had made an incredible batch of Cuban food especially for their lunch date the night before, so there was no way she could say no. Plus, the way his lip curved upward shyly and his chocolate gaze lowered boyishly to hers when he asked her over, there really was **no way** she could say no.

She blushed instantly thinking of this afternoon. They hadn't even heated up one dish before they ended up ravishing each other on his kitchen table.

_They'd gotten about 1/3 of the pre made lunch out of the fridge before he not so innocently leaned in, curving his body over hers to grab one of the containers. _

_She closed her eyes, shivering at the feel of his hot breath contrasting with the cool temperature of the refrigerator. They stood like that for just a second after he dropped a light kiss on her neck before standing up and moving toward the stove. _

_She giggled quietly at how much he made her feel like a giddy sixteen year old. _

"_What," he asked, mirroring her chuckle._

"_Nothing," she said, her giggle still lingering in her words. She placed the container on the table, spooning the contents evenly onto the two plates. Looking over to him she started, "It's just . . . it's nothing." She shook her head, another playful chuckle leaving her lips. _

"_C'mon Cal," he urged. Before she could even process a response, she felt him behind her again._

_His hands were on either side of her gripping the wooden table. The back of her body was pressed flush against his front; one of his legs came to rest between her own. _

"_It's n-"_

_His ducked his head quickly, anticipating another evasive answer and planted a silencing kiss to her beautiful lips. "Tell me," he whispered, only a breath away from her tingling lips._

"_You," she stated immediately, her head clouded by his actions. She took the initiative this time capturing his lips and moving against them urgently. He complied willingly for a few long moments before pulling away._

"_Me?" he breathed. _

"_Yeah . . . you just-," she let out a sigh with a breath. "You make me-" she shook her head in defeat, really wishing he would just kiss her senseless and stop asking her questions. She tried to claim his lips again, but he moved his head to her ear, "What?"_

'Damn,' _she thought. He's using his sexy voice. _

"_You make me-" her cheeks flushed and her gaze fell to his chin, "-happy". _

_His heart melted completely as she spoke the last word. God he loved her. _

"_Really?" he asked as he waggled his eyebrows, spinning her around and lifting her to sit on the table. He pushed her knees apart with his thigh pulling himself as close as possible to her. "You make me happy too," he said, resting his forehead on hers._

"_Really?" she mimicked playfully. "Is that what you call it?" She asked playfully, her gaze falling to the bulge in his pants. _

_He chuckled, shaking his head slightly before pushing aside the lunch on the table and lowering her down, his lips kissing their way toward her-_

She snapped out of her lustful daydream when she heard the telltale click of her door shutting immediately followed by slow footsteps.

Instinctually, she busied herself again with the box of casings and the gun, placing it into the evidence bag. She felt the penetrating gaze of her guest on her back, but continued to work until she heard a low voice, "Hey."

She smirked instantly, still leaving her back towards him. "Hi," she replied, making her way over to the third stall on the firing range to retrieve her glasses and headphones.

For the second time that day, before she could turn around, his warm body found its way behind hers pinning her firmly to the surface in front of her.

"How was the rest of your day?" He asked his voice husky.

"Mmm, okay," she murmured as he nuzzled behind her ear.

"Not nearly as good as your afternoon I hope," he flirted, kissing and nibbling at her earlobe.

"Never," she winked, manoeuvring herself so she was now facing him.

His eyes were dark, just as they had been this afternoon, his cocky smirk plastered across his mouth.

She ran her hands over the tight dress shirt he wore, feeling his muscles swell underneath her travelling hands. As if by their own volition, her fingertips pulled the bottom of his shirt out of his pants and began scratching at the bare skin underneath. His hands moved from the surface she was pinned to and cupped her rear to lift her on top of it. Her legs immediately clung around his hips and he clutched her calf, stroking all the way up to her thigh.

The contact was sending her into a frenzy, and needing some release she hungrily took his mouth with hers, pulling him harder against her. He moaned into her mouth as she began to undo the clasp on his belt.

'_Twice in one day,' _he thought. He seriously would never get enough of this woman.

He was thrilled and surprised that she was allowing this to escalate in her lab, at work. Although it was nearing midnight, some of the nightshift workers used her lab occasionally for test firing and he was worried someone might catch them.

She began to unbutton her shirt, their mouths still mashing together heatedly. He could see the curve of her breast covered in the same black lace that had made an appearance earlier. Despite having already seen it today, his breath still caught in his throat at how god damn sexy she was.

Finishing the last three buttons for her, he slid the silky fabric of her shirt off her shoulders and tossed it carelessly behind him. She followed suit, ridding him of his, raising her eyebrow allowing it to drop somewhere behind her. He moved in to suckle on her neck but she ducked out of the way, whimpering and tugging at the thin fabric of his undershirt.

Obliging more than willingly, he pulled the tank top over his head, dropping it somewhere near Calleigh's forgotten shirt.

"You should be shirtless more often," she drawled lazily into his ears, her hands roaming everywhere and anywhere over his naked torso.

"Mmm, and you should wear skirts more often," he slurred back, his hands skimming up and down the fabric at her hips.

Silently thanking whichever deity convinced Calleigh to wear a skirt today, he slid the fabric up her thigh before he-

_Click._

They both froze, breaking their lips apart, Calleigh burying her face in his collar.

"Is someone in here?" he whispered slowly in to her ear.

"I don't know," she replied into his.

Calleigh heard the characteristic screech of the file cabinet drawer being opened, footsteps and then-

"Shit!"

Eric gasped, "Is that Wolfe?!"

"Shhh!" She said quieting him, listening to see if he had left. It did sound like Ryan...

She heard him shuffling along the wall of the partition. The slab of concrete that separated them from Ryan seemed increasingly thin as the shuffling moved along the wall.

"Do you think he heard us," Eric asked, their bodies still frozen in place.

"I don't know," she whispered back.

Suddenly, the shuffling came to an abrupt halt. Calleigh waited for the light to flicker on, but she quickly deduced that their intruder had figured someone was in there.

"He knows," she snapped, keeping her voice low.

"Well shit . . . what do we do," he asked, giving her thigh a little squeeze.

"We . . ."

Her brain kicked into over drive, hand diving into the front of his pants grasping at his hardness as if it would somehow make Ryan disappear from the lab.

"Cal. . ."he moaned half in pleasure, half in protest.

She shook her head at him as he pulled her hand away. She motioned for him to go along with it, beginning to assault his neck. If she knew Ryan and he heard what they were doing, or, what they were _about_ to do, he would freak out and leave.

"It's okay, nobody knows we're here. We won't get caught," she stopped, purring her words loud enough for Ryan to hear.

He hung his head back, shaking his head and chuckling in disbelief. If Ryan caught them he would never hear the end of it.

His head snapped back again, his gaze levelling with hers. She looked just as guilty and panicked as he felt. "What the hell," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers and nipping at her lower lip. She smiled into the kiss, pulling him closer into the stall and toward her.

He began a slow trail of kisses across her cheek stopping to ravish the spot just below her ear.

"Mmm," she let out, involuntarily.

He grinned to himself knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold back and Ryan was hearing everything. . .

She heard him chortle breathily below her ear, and with a devil's grin, she pushed her hand into his pants again teasing him in just the right way.

"Oh. . . god," he moaned. She grinned wickedly placing a slow kiss to his pulse, her hand moving to playfully squeeze his rear.

Two could play at this game, and if Ryan hadn't left yet, Eric was pretty sure he would after this. He pulled her body harder against his, angling her as he slowly ground their hips together.

"Uhh," she moaned, her mouth gaping open, eyes wide at his actions.

They both stopped, as they heard shuffling against the partition again. There was complete silence until they heard Ryan's muffled voice from the hallway.

"Ah!"

Well. That clearly worked better than she'd imagined.

The both giggled to each other, Calleigh hiding her blush in the crook of his neck.

He moved out of the way picking up her shirt for her and draping it over her bare shoulders. "Maybe we should continue this somewhere else," he giggled as he thumbed the buttons shut on his own shirt.

Slipping her arms through the cold silk of her own, she quickly buttoned up and straightened her outfit. "My place?" she asked.

After closing the clasp on his belt, he took a long stride toward her placing both hands on her hips. She immediately grasped at his biceps, tilting her head to look at his. "Sounds perfect," he said lowering his lips to hers. Her hands moved to his waist, pressing her lips harder to his. Breaking it before the point of no return, she grabbed his hand and moved toward the door.

He stood planted on the spot and she turned when she felt his resistance. Her eyes looked questioningly at his before he pulled her back for another kiss. "Let's give him a head start . . . we wouldn't want to get caught, now would we?"

"No," she giggled into his mouth. "We wouldn't."

------

A/N- The End. Thanks for reading. Review and let me know what you thought. :-)


End file.
